Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data network and more particularly to a data network being programmed using downloadable network applications.
Description of the Related Art
In a typical network deployment scenario, a company, such as a service provider or a corporation, constructs a data network by purchasing or leasing one or more network devices, connecting the one or more network devices with each other and to servers and gateways, and configuring the devices to reflect the network design. Although the data network is controlled and operated by the company, the company relies exclusively on the equipment vendor to provide functionality to the network devices. When the company purchases a personal computer or a server computer, the company can purchase or develop application software and download the software onto the computers. This kind of application software is typically not supplied by the computer manufacturers. With this application software, the company can design the computing environment to fit their business needs. However, the company cannot do so on their network devices.
It should be apparent from the foregoing that there is a need to provide a method to operate a downloadable network application on a network device in order to embed multiple functionality into a single network device.